Twisted Oak Place
by Castiel245
Summary: Harry gets deaged and spends the summer with Snape Based in the summer after 5th years -Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

The 14th of July and already Harry Potter was in a bad shape, barely two weeks after leaving Hogwarts, which at this point in his life was his only safe haven.

Hogwarts, weird name for a place isn't it well that's because it wasn't a normal place .Hogwarts is a place for people that were a little more than ordinary and Harry Potter was not an ordinary Harry Potter was a wizard and he had known this since his 11th birthday when a half-giant came knocking down his door and telling him that he was a wizard.

Harry's relatives, the Dursleys despised anything 'Freakish' and unfortunately for Harry he fit into that as long as he could remember Harry Potter was the Dursley's had to do all the chores around the house, cook all the meals, do all the cleaning and most important of all, pretend he didn't exist….or else.

This year was no different and Harry Potter currently sat in his room, nursing multiply wounds which were a supposedly good bye 'gift' from his Dursley's had packed up and left 3 days ago now but it was not until now that Harry realised he was left all alone locked in this room in a place he would NEVER call home.

A noise sounded from downstairs and Harry bolted upright suddenly more alert than he thought possible in his current noise was heard and Harry moved slowly to his feet fingering his wand in his hand.

The next noise was much closer and Harry barely had any time to react before the door to the room slammed open.

"Harry" a voice whispered from behind a lit wand

Harry was glad for a mere moment a Remus Lupin, Harry's former teacher and his parents friend's head emerged from the darkness but that was gone in a flash as he noted Remus's facial expression and he realised just how bad he must have looked.

Lupin rushed forward reaching desperately for Harry's face but reared back as if he was whipped when Harry flinched.

"Sorry" Remus whispered "What happened?"

Harry shook his head and turned to look out his got the idea and let it go fairly quick yet Harry knew he was just dying to get answers.

"I have to get you to Dumbledore" Lupin continued

Harry nodded and concealed a flinch as Lupin grabbed his shoulder apparating him on the spot.

Dumbledore was very much awake when Remus and Lupin finally flooed into his office after having to apparate to Hogsmeade and then floo from the 3 broomsticks.

"Harry, my dear boy what had has happened to you?" Dumbledore asked the twinkle dead in his blue eyes

"Nothing sir" Harry mumbled in response too ashamed to look at the man after he had trashed his office at the end of the last school year.

"Was it your relatives?" Remus cut in eyeing Harry closely

Harry didn't respond instead choosing to close his eyes and picture himself ten thousand miles away not having this conversation.

Dumbledore cleared his throat bringing Harry to the present "The wards have fallen at Privet drive" He said "And your relatives are nowhere to be found, for your own safety I am sending you to a place called Twisted Oak, it's on the coast in Northern Ireland and is practically witch and wizard free, you will be safe there and there is somebody already there to look after you"

Harry eyed Dumbledore nervously at this last part "Who exactly is there?"

Dumbledore refused to meet Harry's eyes as he replied "Professor Snape"

"Absolutely not" Harry retorted standing up "I do not need to be cared for especially not by that person who couldn't look after a toad"

"Professor Snape is perfectly capable, he too is there for his own protection and you will both be safe"

"What happened to him?" Harry questioned

"In short" Dumbledore answered "His position was compromised and he was left for dead by deatheaters who threw him into a lake after hurting him in nearly every possible way,had he not had is portkey which brought him to a place I could get to him from, he would be dead now"

"How long has he been at Twisted Oak?"

"Three days. he went there after been cleared by Madam Pomfrey, but I am sure he is still sore and needs rest so I expect you to behave Harry" Dumbledore spoke

"I still don't want to go" Harry mumbled

"You have no choice" Dumbledore replied

Harry shot a fleeting glance at Remus who nodded before turning back to Dumbledore and nodding his own head.

"Come then" Dumbledore said beckoning Harry forward "We will return to Hogsmeade before portkeying to Twisted Oak. 

Harry and Dumbledore arrived in Ireland around knocked on the front door and a dishevelled Snape appeared behind it with his wand raised though it did lower once he saw Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore" he hissed immediately upon opening the door "I wasn't expecting you until morning"

"Ahh yes but Severus it is indeed the morning of the 15th of July" Dumbledore retorted and Harry thought the man must have been suicidal to talk like that to a Snape that was clearly sleep deprived but to Harry's shock, Snape did not hex Dumbledore into oblivion but instead stepped aside to allow Harry and Dumbledore step into the house.

"Now Severus" Dumbledore continued upon entering the living room "I assume you remember why I am here"

"Of course I do" Snape drawled

"And you are still willing to do this"

"I said I would protect the boy Albus, I do not go back on my word"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully "I never said you would my dear boy, I was merely asking if you were sure"

"Of course I am" Snape retorted

"Perfect, now if I may have a word in private, I will be waiting in the study"

Snape nodded as Dumbledore left the room then turned to face Harry "Get up to bed, your room is the first door on the right, do not leave your room before dawn unless you must use the bathroom which is straight across from your room on the left, we will discuss our living arrangements more in the morning"

Harry nodded before trudging up the stairs to what would be his room for the summer meanwhile Snape headed to the study to find out what Dumbledore had to discuss.

Both Harry and Snape were at the kitchen table by 6:30 neither looking any more rested than they did at 2am.

"Um, do you want me to cook breakfast?" Harry asked tentatively as he lingered awkwardly in the doorway watching Snape read the daily prophet.

Snape flipped down the top of the newspaper so he could see over it and eyed Harry for a moment before he shook his head "Sit down"

Harry hesitated before doing as he was told, sitting in the seat across from waved his hand and a bowl of cereal appeared in front of Harry. "Eat" he said "You look starved but don't eat too quickly or you'll likely throw up"

Harry nodded slowly before proceeding to eat his meal at a slow pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Harry had finished his meal, eating a mere half of began to speak

"While we are living together, I expect your best will be no talking back, you will do as you are told and you WILL stay out of trouble"

Harry nodded keeping his eyes on the table

"I suggest you do some homework each day as well because I expect it done within a are free to roam as you wish, you can go outside, to the beach but make sure you stay within sight of the house and if it is bad weather there is a library or stuff in the attic to keep you entertained" Snape continued "The study is off limits to you without me and my bedroom is also banned unless it is an emergency"

Harry nodded once again and Snape waved his hand in a dismissive way, taking the advice of this Harry left the room.

The first two days were surprising peaceful in Twisted Oak as both inhabitants tended to avoid each other only meeting at meal times during which no words were moped around a lot getting lost in his studies for most of his days which confused Snape a lot and when he wasn't studying he was outside or in his room staring into nothingness, he was also clearly not sleeping as he had huge bags under his eyes giving him a haunted look.

Snape had finally reached his breaking point with the mopey teen and a conversation was brought up at dinner.

"You need to talk Potter" Snape said

Harry's eyes snapped up and he glared at his profesor "I need to do nothing of the sort, I can deal with this , I am fine" Harry said putting emphasis on the fine.

"You cannot handle everything yourself,you cannot do everything alone" Snape snapped glaring at the moody teen before him who had started moving his food around his plate.

Harry glanced up at his professor once again suddenly angry and his fork cluttered to his plate as he stood down at Snape he snapped "I did alright for eleven years you git" not thinking the slightest about the information he just released "I'm sure I can do just fine now because I AM FINE AND I AM ALWAYS FINE.I can handle everything just fine by myself and I don't need help" Harry finished quietly walking out of the room.

Snape sighed once the teen exited the room and stored away the information from the conversation for another time eventually they would have to discuss Harry's relatives which Dumbledore had explained his theories about and his godfather which Dumbledore had expressed to Snape with concern as he was sure the boy was not dealing with his was not looking forward to it but it had to be done as the boy could not shoulder everything alone.

Slowly Snape got to his feet and banished away the dishes, deciding to head to his room and read a good book, he left the kitchen. 

A storm came from the south later that night as Harry sat on his bed staring angrily out the window lost in sad thoughts,lightning flashed and Harry was asleep, flicked off like a light.

When he awoke, Harry felt very strange and up and looking in the mirror directly in front of his bed, he let out a surprised yelp "What on earth?" Harry spoke his voice higher than usual as he reached up to touch his young face.

Harry scowled, not very effectively before jumping out of must have done something he decided and with that thought he rushed down the stairs almost tripping in his haste.

Shaking off his stumble and cursing his small body, Harry slammed open the kitchen door with as much strength as he could muster …..sadly that was not a in the doorway Harry glared at Snape who sat looking at him in a mixture of surprise and possibly amusement.

"Think this is funny do you?" Harry snapped sounding ridiculous with his high voice "What have you done to me, this is most definitely not amusing NOW FIX IT"

"Potter calm down" Snape said watching as the boy worked himself into a panic "I did not do this and I do not know how it happened so I cannot fix it"

"Calm down?" Harry echoed hysterically "I'm like four and you apparently can't fix it, so how can I possibly calm down" He finished hyperventilating

"Harry" Snape said gently standing up and moving towards Harry, kneeling down he took him by the shoulders hesitantly "You have to calm down"

Nothing happened and Snape sighed, gripping one of Harry's hands he placed it over his chest "Breathe with me Harry, come on, in and out"

Slowly but surely Harry began to relax before blushing a deep scarlet and snatching his hand to his own chest "Sorry sir " he said his eyes downcast

Snape nodded as he rose to his feet "Come" he said walking towards the study "We must speak with the headmaster"

Dumbledore studied Harry for all of ten seconds before he was saying he could do nothing.

"It is very old magic" He explained "Until Harry deals with his grief I am afraid he will be stuck like this"

"I was dealing with it" Harry interrupted annoyed

"Clearly not properly Potter" Snape said cutting him off  
"Yes, well" Dumbledore spoke clearly not wanting an argument "Severus I expect you to take good care of him and help him with anything he needs, he will likely behave the same way he did when he was four, have the same fears, same emotions,same likes and dislikes that sort of thing"

Snape nodded, though he was not particularly impressed he knew he would look after Potter anyway after all the boy was in the body of a 4 year old which would limit the things he could do and he would need help

Harry didn't see it that way though and had just started to protest that he didn't need help as Dumbledore had suggested but Dumbledore had already walked out the door and apparated with a pop,leaving just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter go get dressed and then come down for breakfast" Snape requested

"Um sir?" Harry questioned hesitantly "These are the only items of clothing that fit me" he said gesturing to his pyjamas.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose is response "I will shrink an outfit for you, we will have to go shopping later"

"Sir but I don't want -"

"It does not matter what you want you want, you respect my decision for I am the adult here, we will be going shopping and should I have to drag you there I will be doing as such"

As Snape had promised an hour later after shrinking an outfit and eating breakfast, Snape and Harry were heading towards the only village for mile, Snape dragging an extremely reluctant Harry behind him who had been whining for the better part of the 20 minute walk and there was still 10 minutes unfortunately for Harry had reached his breaking point.

He stopped abruptly, pulling Harry the last few step before him before crouching down to a little above Harry's eye level.

"Ease this infernal whining at once Potter otherwise I will give you something to whine about" Snape threatened

Harry opened his mouth as if to protest but Snape interrupted him "We are going into town to get you clothes, I am just as excited about this as you but it needs to be done so if you would be so kind I would like to make this trip as painless as possible"

"I don't understand why you are doing this Sir" Harry spoke finally getting a word in "You hate me and this is a waste of your time and I have no money on me so how will I pay for this, my clothes from before are shrinkable"

"I do NOT hate you and you cannot honestly expect me to believe that you think you should pay for this plus I have seen your 'Clothes' they are hardly me did your relatives even buy you clothes specifically for you?"

"Freaks don't get new clothes" Harry whispered eyes downcast

Snape sighed heavily "Look at me Harry, you are not a freak and your relatives had no right to call you will be getting new clothes today for your current sized body and when you return to your normal size you will be getting more clothes because I hardly believe your normal size is common knowledge to you which does not allow us to get them will not be paying for this I will so that solves your money issue as well"

"I'll pay you back Sir" Harry whispered

Snape scoffed before straightening up "You will be doing no such thing"

"But.."

"Not a word Potter" Snape replied before continuing to drag a now silent Harry behind him

Another hour later after finishing the shopping experience that was painful for both of and Snape were standing just outside a shop having yet another argument.

"I don't want to go with you" Harry whined

"Well I have to get ingredients from that store" Snape retorted

"Then let me go somewhere I want to go"

"You are four"

"Actually technically I'm 16 and perfectly capable of walking into a shop by myself"

Snape sighed "You know what? Fine" He snapped "If you are so damn capable you can go off on your little adventure, meet me back here in 20 minutes"

"Um I don't have a -"

"Here" Snape said bluntly handing Harry a watch "20 minutes" he repeated before stalking off

15 minutes later Harry was hopelessly lost amidst a crowd of people on the opposite side of the village to where he should have was not until the crowd dispered though that Harry realised this and the fact that he had no idea where he was or how to get back and not a single person was in sight about 3 minutes and still no sign of a single person Harry felt his eyes become suspciously wet and a memory of his relatives abadoning him multiply times came to his mind.'Of course' Harry thought 'Snape hates me, why would he bother with a freak like me when he has the perfect time to abandon me' and that was Harry's first breaking point as his first tears ran down his face and he couldn't control himself anymore.

Meanwhile exactly 20 minutes later from when Snape left Harry alone, Snape arrived at the meeting spot where Harry was nowhere in cursed quietly "I knew I should not have left that brat alone"

Sighing to himself Snape pulled out his own watch 'Thankfully I was clever enough to put a tracking spell on the boy' he thought as he began his trek to where his watch said Harry would be

It took Snape 10 minutes to finally arrive at the location Harry was at and he was quite shocked to find Harry on the ground crying silently his head in his hands.

"Oh god" Snape spoke quietly as he crouch down before Harry "Hey calm down" he continued unsure and uncomfortable in his current position.

Harry made no acknowledgement of hearing him so Snape pulled away his hands from his face "What is wrong Harry" He spoke somewhat softly

Harry shook his head strongly "Go away" he mumbled "I'm nothing but trouble"

"You are not" Snape corrected before grabbing Harry under the arms and lifting him to his feet "Look at me and tell me what it is that is wrong"

Harry shook his head again "It was stupid I was been stupid and I can't control my stupid emotions, I'm sorry for crying"

"Do not apologise, you are in the body of a four old and even though you have your memories in tack, your body and mind is as vulnerable as one of a four year right now you were only in an alley in an unknown place it was highly unlikely that would not cry"

"I don't care about what is likely or not" Harry spoke hysterically his head finally snapping up, tears dried on his face "I'm not suppose to be like this, I was never like this"

"You never cried?" Snape asked raising an eyebrow "I highly doubt that"

"I learned not to" Harry answered his face going red "Crying never solved anything"

"Did it cause anything?" Snape questioned furthered

"It doesn't matter, just leave it" Harry snapped surprising Snape

"As you wish Potter" Snape said "Now let's get back, shall we?"  
Harry nodded but protested strongly against Snape's grip as he got lifted off the ground  
"Stop your squirming, I am in no mood to wait for you to walk back" Snape said a slight warning, that was carefully noted by Harry, in his tone.

Harry slumped angrily against Snape's side in response and didn't say a word for the rest of the much quicker trip 'home'.

As the days went on not much changed between Snape and Harry in fact it could be said that nothing changed at all as Harry still spent all his time in his room and the only interaction between the two was when Snape had to drag him down for once would have said that the silence was the only good thing about living with Potter but now it was just downright concerning.

The funny thing is well actually it's not at all funny thing is that Twisted Oak Place was not nearly as safe as it was said to be.A danger was lurking amongst the shadows in a form of a rat, a really really irritating rat that is especially easy to hate since he jumps from person to person that is the most in power because he is a total you probably guessed it this rat went by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew just so happened to be in the same town as Twisted Oak was on the same day Snape and Harry decided to go into town and of course he recognised them immediately, well Snape anyway and as quickly as... well a rat he was off to tell his master of the brilliant news.

Author note: Not completely necessary to read

That was the end of all the story I had previously written up so updates could take a lot longer now especially since I don't have a lot of time to write ...except when in maths class on a good day.

P.s the missing words tend to be from when I am copying and pasting it does something really weird and deletes sentence


	4. Chapter 4

Now considering it had been 5 days since Snape and Harry had gone into town well the dark lord was sure to have gotten Pettigrew's message by now and sure enough he had.

Snape who had barely gotten any sleep due to thinking in the past nights was just so unlucky that on the night where he was finally able to get a good night rest and fall into a deep sleep, was when the deatheaters decided to storm the house.

Snape awoke to a gloved hand covering his mouth and barely registered the screams from the floor above him when his surroundings disappeared and he felt the familiar feeling of everything came back into focus he realised that he had ended up in another place that was familiar to him, which was instead of the comforting house of Twisted Oak, the dungeons at Malfoy Manor.

Snape who was now wide awake turned towards the sound of crying that was happening on the opposite wall that he was originally facing and was meet with the tear stained eyes of one Harry James Potter just as the door slammed shut.

"Well f**k" Snape muttered under his breath "This is just great, Harry get over here" Snape said back to speaking in his normal tone "There is nothing to worry about"

"NOTHING TO F**KING WORRY ABOUT" Harry screamed "We're locked in a f**king dungeon that is been controlled by death eaters I am so very sorry for worrying"

"Don't swear, just calm yourself" Snape said turning away from Harry  
Harry growled which was enough to draw back Snape's gaze to him "You swore and you're worried too so don't give me that"

Snape sighed deeply as he studied the small form of the boy who lived and he had to remind himself for the first time that Harry was currently only 4. "Fine I am sorry , please come over here"

Harry narrowed his eyes in wary but slowly crawled over anyway. And this time didn't protest as Snape took him in his arms and awkwardly held him while desperately running his hand through Harry's hair in an effort to calm him, surprising it worked and Harry was lulled to sleep with his body still cradled against Snape.

Awoken by a hissing sound was definitely not the greatest way as Harry and Snape soon discovered, especially when the dark lord and is snake were the cause of it.

"Ahh and what do we have here a traitor and a little saviour, how touching" Voldemort spoke and Harry quickly scurried out of Snape arms in response, his face tinged red before Voldemort continued "I do so wonder why Dumbledore did not take that spell off you after all he was the one that casted it"

Snape and Harry's eyes widened.

"What don't tell me you honestly thought that type of magic just happens, it's easily reversible see" Voldemort continued his time waving his wand and Snape watched as small Harry turned back in normal sized Harry "Quite frankly Dumbledore lied to you, this has nothing to do with Harry's grief, more so of the fact that you two were just little pawns in his game, two little pawns that needed to work together" 

"He wouldn't" Harry protested immediately defending his headmaster

"Oh wouldn't he?" Voldemort sneered in reply "Snape what do you think?" Voldemort addressed Snape who was extremely quiet.

"He would" Came Snape's eventual reply  
"HE WOULD NOT'" Harry yelled now angry at Snape  
"Yes he would Harry" Snape replied calmly "He left you with the Dursley's for years, he will do anything to win this war, anything at all no matter the cost"

Harry fell silent turning away from both of the men in the cell with 's smirk widened at this "It's okay Harry" Voldemort said in a false gentle voice as he walked towards Harry "He can't use you now" and with those words, he run a long pale hand through Harry's hair causing him to shudder before turning and walking towards the door.

"Oh can't forget this" Voldemort said turning around directly before the door and waving his wand again causing small Harry to return. "You will be so much easier to kill this way" With that Voldemort left the cell laughing as Harry glared darkly at his retreating form.

"I'm sorry, Harry" Snape said watching the silent four year old carefully "But it's the truth we are just pawns in a game"

"Shut up"  
"Harry" Snape continued exasperate  
"My name's Potter" Harry growled  
"No I will not return to that time"  
"Why not?" Harry retorted finally turning around allowing Snape to see is once again tear stained face "I'm Potter, I'm the brat you hate"  
"I do not hate you"  
"You should, go back to hating me it was so much easier"

"No" Snape said strongly  
"Yes" Harry replied standing up so he could look down at Snape "Hate me"  
"No" Snape repeated  
Harry launched catching Snape off guard, making him fall back to the ground "HATE ME, I WANT YOU TO HATE ME" Harry cried hitting Snape feebly with every word

Snape allowed him to continue for a while, allowing the boy to vent his anger but eventually he grabbed Harry's tiny hands in his own and held them tightly. "I will not hate you" Snape spoke very gently and slowly making sure Harry was continuously looking into his eyes "I will never hate you, Harry"

"Why?" Harry choked  
"Because I care for you, and if you lose me you lose everyone"

Harry tried to rip himself free at this point but Snape held strongly, pulling the young boy closer towards him instead of away and cradling him his back with one hand and running his other through Harry's hair, Snape leaned forward and said once more.

"I won't hate you, Harry"


	5. Chapter 5

Beta reader- sherl0ck3d

The dungeons were not a very nice place at all. They were a place of fear and desperation; the smell of evil lingered in the air, suffocating and relentless. Snape had just been studying his cold, stone cell a bit too much after all he had memorised where every piece of moss was on the walls and floor within the past 2 hours; his eyes kept roaming the dank walls surrounding them, attempting anything to get rid of the boredom. Harry who had given up struggling, was sleeping deeply.

The sound of a door being roughly opened and then slammed shut was heard by Snape, who winced in pain. He turned towards the door expecting another visitor but was surprised to instead find two trays - each with some soup and a piece of bread messily stacked on top of them.

Upon closer inspection - shifting Harry carefully in his arms as he moved in order not to wake him up - Snape noticed that the bread was stale and the soup was as close to cold it could be without actually being inedible.

"Harry," Snape whispered quietly in case someone was outside their cell, "You have to get up"

Harry groaned but simply turned in his sleep.

"Harry" Snape repeated a little louder this time shaking the sleeping child gently in order to rouse him.

This time, Harry eyes did open and once again he pulled away from Snape who wished he would stop because there was really nothing to be embarrassed about.

"There's food" Snape said inwardly, cursing himself for stating the obvious "You need to eat"

Harry took one look at the food before shaking his head and turning to face the only part of the cell that took Snape out of his line of sight.

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes; ignoring the food he moved back to the cell wall and rested the back of his head against it.

Silence took over the cell once again and all was painfully quiet before Harry's foot connected with the wall drawing Snape's attention quickly as his eyes snapped to Harry's. He was met with the emerald green eyes he had loved since he was 9 years old. Just from the look of Harry, Snape could tell he wanted something, because it was the exactly some look Lily used to show.

"What is it?" Snape asked

"Earlier, you said Dumbledore would do it and used the Dursley's as one of the bad things he has done"

"And?" Snape questioned

"Well, it's not like you think" the boy replied.

"What do I think it was like?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, I know I told you that they called me freak and that they didn't buy clothes for me but that's not too bad"

Snape stared at Harry in disbelief "That is bad enough. But I'm not stupid Harry, I know they did more than that"

Harry turned away "You know nothing"

Snape sighed "I actually know more than what you might think and I somewhat understand"

"How could you possibly understand, unless …." Harry trailed off looking quizzically at Snape

Snape raised an eyebrow in response and Harry turned away again.

"I know that the spell is now easily reversible" Harry spoke up again after a while "But do you think Dumbledore was lying about all of it? What if the spell is actually controlled by grief and the person needs a certain amount of it for it to work?"

Snape nodded, curious to what the boy was going to say "Go on" He prompted.

"If it is actually connected to grief - if I deal with my grief, will the spell go away on its own?"

A few seconds of silence ensued.

"I don't know Harry" Snape finally said "But it's worth a try"

"What's the first step then?" Harry asked, returning to his usual self.

"To quit moping and eat" Snape replied.

Harry eyed the food in distaste "Right" He said hesitantly, moving closer to Snape and dragging both the trays towards them; moving one to Snape before slowly picking up a piece of his own bread "Let's do this" Harry declared.

After finally managing to swallow down the few mouthfuls of soup and bread that they had been given, Harry and Snape sat about an arm's length apart on the cold floor facing each other.

"So we have two options" Snape said "I can cast Legilimens on you or you can simply talk."

Harry stared up at Snape warily through his fringe "If I talk we'll probably have to go over things multiple times, right?"

"Yes."

"But if you cast Legilimens on me, you will get an idea of what is actually happening and then you can decide what I need to talk about."

"That is correct."

"Can you do it without your wand" Harry asked curiously.

"I am skilled enough in the art of wandless magic to do so."

"What about my age, can't it effect my thought process?"

"Since you are mentally 16, I am sure you'll be fine" Snape remarked.

"But.."

"But even so I will be careful." the older man promised.

"I'm trusting you with this."

"I know."

"If you mess up I will get revenge" Harry warned.

Snape smirked "Of course - now are you ready?"

"Nearly. How do I take the memories out from under my rock?"

Snape raised his eyebrows, "Your... rock?" he repeated.

"Yes, my rock. I mean you didn't see all my memories during those Occlumency lessons."

Snape froze and looked at Harry shocked. "Just what do you think Occlumency is, Harry?"

"It's when you keep memories from ….oh"

"Oh indeed during all the time when I was getting increasingly frustrated at you, you were actually doing Occlumency the entire time"

"Sorry sir." Harry offered timidly

Snape waved his hand "Never mind Harry, just lift up the rock and take out the memories"

Harry nodded and closed his eyes while Snape waited patiently for another few minutes.

Harry opened his eyes again and Snape asked once again if he was ready, this time getting a nod.

Dark eyes met green and a hushed "Legilimens" was heard.


	6. Chapter 6

Beta reader- sherl0ck3d

The first place they ended up seeing was the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries, the place where Harry had went to in a rush to save his godfather not even 2 months ago.

Bellatrix had already said the spell and Sirius was falling back…...No, Harry didn't want to see this and he desperately tried to rid Snape from his mind but his professor stayed put and Harry had no choice but to watch the next events. Sirius had fallen through the Veil now; his body had disappeared and now there was nothing of his godfather except in memory. Harry tried to run towards the Veil, thinking that there was still a chance but then he was held still by Remus who had wrapped his arms around Harry's torso.

A high pitched laugh was heard and Harry turned just in time to see Bellatrix's wild hair disappear into the darkness followed by the painful "I killed Sirius Black" which she taunted him with over and over.

Harry finally got rid of Remus's grip and he turned and bolted to the last place he saw the witch; watching her fall after he threw a hex at her. Harry now had his chance but as he stood over the pitiful form of the mad witch he found that he simply couldn't find it within him to kill.

Harry didn't want to see his failure again and this time succeeded in pushing Snape out of his mind although Snape didn't seem to be bothered with fighting.

"You have to let it go," were Snape's first words.

"You mean the fact that I killed my own godfather or the fact that I couldn't even kill a person I hate?"

"Both, you were not responsible for Black's death."

"I SHOULD HAVE LEARNED TO BLOCK OUT VOLDEMORT BUT I DIDN'T BECAUSE I HATED YOU AND BECAUSE OF MY HATE, I KILLED SIRIUS!" Harry yelled.

"Calm down." Snape told him.

"NO! I wish I had died instead." Harry yelled.

"You will die if you continue like this, the Dark Lord will obliterate you."

"Then I die." Harry shrugged.

"You are the last hope, it's not fair but you are the last hope for all of us." the other man reminded.

Harry turned away from Snape's dark gaze at this point, too embarrassed to face him any more as his eyes began to water.

"Everything is Voldemort's fault, Harry" Snape continued and Harry's gaze snapped back to face him as Snape said the name.

"If he never tried to rise to power, this wouldn't have happened; if he didn't try to kill you, your parents never would have died and you would have a normal life and avoided living with the Dursley's who DECIDED to treat you how they did. If he didn't come back to life, Cedric wouldn't have died, if he didn't want the prophecy, Sirius wouldn't have. NONE of this is your fault, but rather the fault of a tyrant who wants more power than anyone. Do you understand me?"

Things started clicking in Harry's mind, all of them connecting to make one solid chain of things that Harry had thought for ages but never discussed or talked about out loud. "You're right" he whispered and as those words were said and he truly believed it, changes began to occur.

A blinding flash of light lit up the dungeon and then Harry the 16 year old was back.

"Well that was kinda uneventful."

"Kind of," Snape corrected automatically. "Now that you're back let's try and get out of here shall we?"

Harry laughed - actually laughed - and it shocked Snape so much that he actually jumped.

"What is so funny?" Snape asked .

"A thought just occured to me and it's soooo obvious."

"What is it?" Snape snapped starting to become impatient.

"Dobby."

"Dobby?" Snape repeated "The Malfoy's old elf?" It took a moment and then Snape hit himself in the head with his hand.

"Of course."

"I released him" Harry said grinning "So he comes if I need him."

"Hurry up then."

"DOBBY!" Harry called.

The familiar pop of an apparition was heard. 

Beta-Sherl0ck3d

"Hello, Master Harry. Master Snape," Dobby greeted the moment he saw his friend and the professor.

"Dobby!" Harry sounded extremely relieved, "You have to get us out of here now."

"Where to Master Harry?" Dobby asked.

Harry froze, pondering where to go.

"Norway," Snape said

"Wha-" Harry was cut off as Snape covered his mouth with his hand, muffling his question.

"Dobby, now," Snape said, catching the sound of the first footsteps coming towards them.

"Of course Master, of course," Dobby replied eagerly, grabbing hold of both Harry and Snape and disappearing with another pop just as the door opened behind them.

The apparition caused Harry's head to whirl violently and even when Dobby let go of him, he still felt nauseous and the new environment that they now found themselves in was a blur. He heard Snape talking to Dobby while he lay on the hard ground trying to catch his breath.

"Dobby, go back to Hogwarts and do not tell the headmaster where we are. We will return in due time"

As Dobby disappeared, Harry sat up.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking?" Harry snapped, glaring darkly at Snape: "I need to go back to England. I need to defeat Voldemort!"

"You don't need to do anything," Snape replied.

"Yes I do, the prophecy-"

"Damn the bloody prophecy - you are not going back."

"You can't control me Snape - I will be going back and you can't stop me." Harry declared.

Snape smirked, "I assure you, I can."

Harry didn't reply. Snape continued, "I weigh far more than you. I am stronger and you have no wand."

Harry said nothing.

"We will go back when you are ready," Snape promised

A long grueling year it took. A year of dueling, early morning rising, long days and mental preparation. But Snape finally agreed that Harry was ready.

They returned to Britain with the help of a polyjuice potion; disguised as a father and son which accurately portrayed how the pair had begun to feel about each other.

The final battle took place in the Ministry of Magic and only one duel took place. Every other supporter was called to a meeting in the Ministry building while every non-supporter got a hidden message telling them to leave before the ministry was bombed, killing everyone inside.

Those people inside the ministry could have been called evil but many still mourned and it was all Voldemort's fault. But Harry had come to duel, so he released all his anger into his magic. This fight was between him and Voldemort and no one else.

It was a whirl of red and green sparks before suddenly Harry lay dead. Voldemort was laughing like a maniac.

All the wizards and witches watching were still in shock. Their last hope was dead. Voldemort would rule forever. All of them except one - Severus Snape. He was smirking because Voldemort was distracted; he and Harry had been expecting this.

Actually, not only Voldemort was distracted - everybody was, and so nobody saw the wizard hero rise up from the ground, not until his last green spark of fight left his wand and hit Voldemort in the back.

His skin cracked and shattered, everywhere from his hands to his face and then he was gone and the world was silent.

Seconds then minutes ticked by before the silence was broken by none other than the Weasley twins.

"YOU LITTLE SLY SLYTHERIN, HARRY!" They yelled in sync.

The rest of the world came back to life and suddenly they were cheering as if there was no tomorrow that they would need their voices for.

Snape smirked as he caught the final look of happiness on Harry's face before he was swarmed by the crowd. He certainly had taught the boy well.


End file.
